A Surprise Visit
by WhyAreMyShipsSinking
Summary: In which Chat decides to pay Marinette some surprise visits... A collection of semi-related one-shots. MARICHAT!
1. A Surprise Visit

**Hey guys! Welcome to my very first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction! Before the story begins, a quick disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters, only the plot! Now, on with the MariChat!**

* * *

Grounded. Completely and utterly _grounded._ It wasn't even my fault; I didn't choose the life of a super-hero! And it's not like I meant to be late for class, I'd told my parents as much, but apparently I had been late one too many times this week to let slide, and my parents, laid-back as they were, had to execute punishment.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling as I lay sprawled across my bed, silky sheets entangled with my legs as I tried in vain to entertain myself. I was trapped inside with no phone, no computer and no TV. I was miserable. I'd done countless things to try and entertain myself, even going as far as to clean my room and do all my homework, but it didn't do any justice. I'd come across a _major_ creativity block, so designing was out, and as much as I wished to fly out of here as Ladybug with my yo-yo I couldn't risk one of my parents coming up here to find me gone. And so, I was force to lay victim to boredom.

Just as I began wondering if I'd fallen asleep with my eyes open, I heard a sudden _thump_ sound from above me. I shot up, eyes darting around my room as I watched, deathly still and silent as I searched and scanned for the source of the noise. Then I heard it again, above me this time. I crawled up to the hatch above my bed, pressing my ear to the wood and attempting to pinpoint the location of that mysterious sound's origin. The said wooden trapdoor disappeared from my touch and lurched me into a started jump, staggering back from the now-open hatch and tumbling onto my bed. A mop of blond hair decorated with black cat ears popped through the opening, and I gasped in shock as I realised _who_ , exactly, had paid me this surprise visit.

"What I you _doing_ here?" I hissed as the one and only Chat Noir dropped from my balcony and onto my bed, smiling lazily at me.

"Sorry, I was caught by bunch of fangirls during patrol and had to make a run for it. I recognized your house and hid on your balcony. I just hope none of them saw me, they're very persistent," he said, voice edged with annoyance as he crossed his legs and peered around my room.

I scowled at him. "You could have at least warned me, you scared the life out of me. And keep it down, I'm supposed to be grounded."

Chat only grinned at me. "Oh, I know, that's what makes this so fun," he said playfully.

I scowled again. "Just make sure my parents don't catch you. This is the third time this week that you've decided to drop in, and they may start to think you're linked to my tardiness, so I'd watch the amounts of visits you pay me if you ever want them to approve of you," I said with thinning patience.

"And why would I need their approval?" he purred, mischief sparkling in his eyes like stars.

I blushed lightly at what he – what _I_ – had implied by that, averting my eyes from his and crossing my arms. "W-well if we, you know, wanted to…" I spluttered, praying that he'd get the message.

"Yes," he sang, amusement decorating his features.

My cheeks flared at the tone. "You know, dating, and stuff…" I mumbled, embarrassed and slightly horrified that I'd confessed to wanting to date him, despite the constant flirting back and forth between us on those nights he drops by unexpected and talks with me till the early hours of the morning. I could no longer lie to myself about my true feelings for the pun-loving feline - I'd fallen in love with him, and I could accept that. But whether or not _he_ would accept it...

"Oh?" he crooned, moving close enough to me that I suddenly became very conscious of every breath shared between us. "Tell me more about this, _stuff."_

My insides exploded in a frenzy of butterflies, images flashing through my mind at the tone of his voice, the implications in his words. My mouth locked shut, eyes glued to the space on the bed between us. When had that space gotten so small?

"Well?" he purred, obviously enjoying his little game as his eyes burned into my eyelids, daring me to meet them.

I stayed quite, silently praying he'd get bored and drop the subject. Unfortunately, not even my ladybug luck could help with such a thing.

"Oh, is the little purr-incess shy?" he asked, voice dripping with amusement as I saw him grin within my peripheral vision. Why on Earth did he have to be so _playful?_

His grin widened as if he'd read my thoughts.

"Such a shame, we could have had _so much fun,_ you and I."

I remained silent, trying to block out the thoughts of he was inferring.

"I do wonder though," he purred, leaning forward till his face was only inches from mine, one hand supporting his weight while the other came to grip my waist. "How those lips would taste if I were to just–"

Like a tether had snapped inside me, my self-control escaped from the tight leash I had it kept and I lunged forward and kissed him suddenly, timidness gone and in its place a lustful hunger. Chat seemed slightly shocked at my sudden forwardness, but met my kiss with just as much desire and passion a beat after.

Our lips moved in sync, forceful and hungry as everything around me seemed to disappear into the background, sound fading away till there was only my erratic heartbeat pounding in my ears.

A slight moan slipped from my throat, and Chat's grip on my waist tightened in response. My hands found themselves tangled in his hair, marvelling at its softness as I tugged at it lightly, pressing him closer to me and deepening our kiss, the need to touch him, taste him, _feel_ him overpowering my senses.

The need for air cleaved our lips apart, breaths hard and laboured as Chat began to trail kisses down my jawline, lowering me softly onto the mattress as I panted, back arching and toes curling as my hands remained tangled in his hair, loosing myself in his sensual touch.

His lips found mine once again, body pressed against me as he hovered above me. Fire seemed to engulf us as our kisses grew deeper, faster – my fingers pulling and tugging on his silken locks as we lost ourselves within the flames and passion.

And I don't think we would've ever stopped if it weren't for a sudden knock on my trapdoor – ears barely catching the sound over the thrumming of my heart beating in time with his.

I pulled away from him suddenly at the sound of my name being called from the other side of my door, and my mind went into panic as I shouted a frantic "Just a second!" as I pushed Chat Noir off me and searched frantically for a place to hide him.

"Onto the balcony!" I hissed at him, pushing the desire to continue our little session at the sight of him, dishevelled and breathless.

"What?" he whispered back, still slightly daze.

"Just do it! They'll kill me otherwise!" I whisper-shouted, pushing him hurryingly towards the still-open door above my bed.

"Ok, ok I'm going!" he said, scrambling up the opening and closing the door after him. And just in time.

"Marinette?" called my mum, popping her head through the opening in the floor look up at me – blushing and frazzled.

Concern tinged her words at the sight of me as she said, "Dinner's ready, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"N-no, sorry I was, um, listening to music and I guess I couldn't hear you over it?" I said, more of a question than an answer.

"A-huh," said my mum, an eyebrow raised. "Well whatever the case, come on down for dinner, it's getting cold."

"I will!" I squeaked, breathing out a sigh of relief as the door closed. She had bought it, (sort of) and I was safe to live another day.

I turned quickly to open the trap door above me and pop my head out, eyes frantic as they scanned the balcony for him. I let out another sigh of relief when I saw him, crouched in a position more feline than human on my balcony railing.

"Well, that was eventful," he said, that ever-present smirk yet again gracing his features as I climbed up to stand by him.

"It was," I whispered, eyes drooping as I smiled at him and leaned against the railing, suddenly caught wistful.

A sudden beeping drew our attention to Chat's ring, a single paw-print flashing green light into the quick-coming darkness.

Chat looked to me with sad eyes. "Well, I guess that's my cue. Till we meet again, princess," he purred as he leaned forward, lips capturing mine in a soft, lingering kiss before he extended his baton with a grin and shot away above chimneys and rooftops with the ease of gymnast.

"That boy really is something…" I sighed, watching him disappear from sight as the dying sky blazed with hues of scarlet and amber, so much like those flames of passion that still seemed to flicker on my skin in the wake of his kisses.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story! I'm not sure if this was fluffy or what, but I was inspired to write and this is what came of it. There was a significant lack of cat puns here, which I'm not too happy about, but I'll live with it. Favorites, follows, reviews, and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

 **❤ Sky Princess**


	2. Of Nightmares and Happy Endings

**AN: Hello! So originally _A Surprise Visit_ was just going to be a one-shot, but after just four reviews and a couple of follows and favorites I decided I would make it into a story full of semi-related one-shots that center around the concept of Chat dropping in to check on Marinette unannounced. Just a touch of a button or simple review can make such an impact on my mood, so thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and/or reviewed so far! You really make my day :)**

 **A** **nyway, enjoy part two!**

* * *

 __ _Icy_ _wind stung my face, midnight hair lashing at my skin like whips as I squinted to see past the ragging wind and flying debris. My hands came up to shield my eyes, feet slipping on the crystalline ice beginning to take over the Parisian cobbled streets as I tried to move forward against the storm. My eyes were trained on a single blotch of black and ruby colour in front of me, so close yet completely out of reach as I shouted over the wind._

" _Chat Noir! Hang in there, I'm coming! I promise," I cried as tears began to build in my eyes – from the raging winds or consuming despair creeping into my heart I didn't know. I flung my yo-yo out blindly, hoping to latch on to something to propel myself to my partner's side, but to no avail._

" _Chat!" I called again, feet slipping on the frost-covered stones as snow cut into my skin like bullets and I was pushed further and further back from my fallen comrade._

" _I can't reach you!" I chocked as the tears finally slipped free, crystalline droplets slicing my skin as they frozen into icy shards upon my cheeks. Every step I took only seemed to take me further and further away from my partner – covered in blood and life fading from his eyes. A sudden shadow cast over my dying friend, and my desperate sobs died in my throat as my eyes cut to shadowy beast looming above my precious Chat, red eyes gleaming as they stared at him - maw full of too-big teeth curling into a hideous smile at the sight._

 _My blood ran cold. "CHAT!" I screamed, tripping over my feet and clawing at the ground as I tried desperately to reach him, panic and despair seizing my heart in its icy grip._

 _Those deadly eyes cut to me, piecing me with its gaze as an un-earthly snarl rippled and echoed from the beast before exploding into an all-out roar. I screamed as I was knocked off my feet, the power of that thunderous roar throwing me back into the frozen stones with a sickening crunch._

 _My vision blackened with pain, fading in and out of consciousness as I tried and failed to get back up, fingers slipping on the ice and blood coating the cobbled streets._

" _No…" I whispered, straining to lift my head towards that hideous beast – and my partner now gripped between its talons. Tears again pricked at my eyes._

" _Chat… no… I-I can't… move…" I whimpered, tears streaming as I stared helplessly at my beloved partner gripped in the hands of death itself._

" _Ladybug…"_

 _My breath caught in my throat as those words left his blue lips, whisper inexplicably loud amongst the silence that began to fill my head._

" _Run…" Chat whispered, the last of the life slipped from his eyes as that colossal beast of ice and talons and raging shadows tossed his lifeless form into its mouth of razor-sharp fangs, blood splaying as the sounds of his bones cracking and splintering filled my ears as it –_

"NOOO!" I screamed, shooting up in my bed as I panted, breath heavy and labored as sweat dripped from my body. I stared wide eyed at my tussled sheets draped across my thighs, the sound of my gasping breaths filling the deafening silence ringing in my ears.

' _A dream,'_ I reassured myself. _'It had been a dream. It was ok –_ Chat _was ok. It was only a dream, and yet…'_

My body began to shake, shivering despite feeling incredibly hot, as tears slid down my cheeks, dripping onto my hands and staining the sheets. I sniffed, wrapping my arms around myself as my eyes darted my room, scanning the shadows dancing on the walls and lurking in the corners. The walls suddenly seemed much too close – the air too thin, chocking. The moonlight and darkness turned the usually cheerful room eerie and chilling, tricking my mind into seeing that monster everywhere I looked – mistaking its claws for tree branches; its gleaming red eyes for street lights. Everything was suddenly all too bright, like someone had turned up the saturation on the world's colour. The silence became deafening, drowning out all sound till all I could hear was a constant stoical ringing drowning out all sense of right and reason. The air began to suffocate me, stifling hot yet icy cold as panic seized my mind till all I could see was those gleaming blood-red eyes.

* * *

I exactly wasn't sure at which point I had curled into a ball, but after a time that could equally have been an hour or a minute I found myself being shaken, the sound of my name muffled against the static ringing in my ears. Slowly, the oppressing silence echoing in my mind faded and my vision came back to me – eyes previously unable to see despite being wide open. For a long moment, I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing – flashes of panicked green and gold amongst the glittering black. Then, like my brain had rebooted, everything came rushing back to me. Chat. That was _Chat_ shaking at me, calling my name, holding me. When he gotten here and how he had known to come I didn't know, and that… that sound – that was me, sobbing and panting and _whimpering._

"Chat?" I whispered, voice raw and hoarse over my laboured breaths.

"Mari!" he cried, ceasing his shaking to cup my face in his hands, willing me to look at him. Slowly – so painstakingly slowly my eyes shifted from those taunting red eyes and whispering shadows that crossed from my mind and into reality to meet his. Panic and concern shone in those eyes of endless green – panic and concern and _fear._ So much fear – but not for those haunting eyes or daunting images or even for himself. No, that fear was for me – my wellbeing.

"Mari, what's wrong! What happened?" he asked desperately, searching and scanning my face for any answer or explanation. I doubted he saw much more than tears and snot.

"Chat, I… you're ok?" I asked weakly. Those images flashed clear and daunting in my mind, and while that small collected, rational part of me new that it was simply a dream, I couldn't help but fear otherwise.

"I'm _fine_ Marinette, but you… what's wrong?" he asked again. And the look on his face when he said that, the care and concern in his voice that I had never heard even as Ladybug… I lunged for him, gripping the leather of his suit like a lifeline as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It was horrible Chat, it _hurt_ you and I couldn't do _anything_ , and I just…" I broke off into more undignified wailing. The fact that my parents hadn't heard me yet was astounding.

"Shhh… its ok Mari, you don't have to tell me. Just breathe," he whispered, arms wrapping around me as he brought up a hand to stroke my hair, rocking me gently back and forth. I continued to cry there in his arms, savouring in his warmth as he continued to murmur comforting words and sweet nothings into my ear, coaxing my heart-rate to slow and tears to dry.

Slowly, he laid us down onto the mattress, arms never leaving from their hold around me as he ran his fingers through my hair, simply holding me when words held no meaning. Slowly I felt my heart slow to join his slow, rhythmic pace, breath evening out as my sobs quietened and only a few stray tears still fell.

Chat pulled away from me just far enough to look at my face, puffy-eyed and crusted with still-drying tear streaks. I lifted heavy blue-bell eyes to meet his, and through the slight blurriness of exhaustion and tears I saw his face soften. His breath fanned my face as he leaned down, kissing away every falling tear that still slipped from my eyes till his lips were wet and salty. Once he'd laid at least a dozen kissed upon my flushed cheeks, he leaned his forehead on mine, staring with half-lidded eyes into my own, emotion swimming within his emerald orbs. I opened my mouth to say something – anything – that would convey what I felt at that moment, but quickly realised there was no way I could explain it. So, I showed him.

Moving slowly, tentatively, I tipped my head back to press my lips against his, soft and gentle. My eyes slid closed as I felt his lips push back against my own – wet, salty and all as I poured my heart into that single, heart-melting kiss. We held each other tightly, kissing soft and sweetly as if we had all the time in the world as tears of a different emotion burned behind me closed eyes. And when our lips drew apart my heart did not pound like the last time we'd kissed, nor did I pant for breath after the heated contact. No, this time I simply laid there, wrapped in his arms and warm in his embrace – heart as slow and steady as the gloved fingers running through my hair as I let my mind fade away into darkness on a night kissed breeze.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you again for reading, and keep an eye out for (possible) more chapters to come!**

 **Follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated** **:)**

 **❤ Sky Princess**


End file.
